toonslayer: the next season
by B gal
Summary: mine take on the next season. deathly's gone missing and deadly takes her place. what happened to her? read to find out.
1. the deades

(an: not really the next season. it's mine take on it. so, it's kinda different. don't flame/sue/kill me, EA-insanity. it's a fanfic of your work. now, all of you enjoy. and don't flame if you like the following show i'm killing off. there're such thing as peps that dispised it. like the ornigal, it has death chaps in two parts, expect for this one. man, this is long. now, for the disclamer:

deadly (c) me

oringal fic and deathly (c) EA-insanity

dib (c) nick/ the guy who made the awsome show

the Xes (c) also nick

i'm done now.**WARNING!: the following may(or will)contain: a few misspelled words, blood/gore and lots of character death. read at you own risk!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

the adience looked out pachently at the stage. they were waiting for the toonslayer. after a while, someone did came, but it was someone else.

it was a six year old alien girl with long white hair, black eyes with blue pupiles, a light pink heart shape birthmark with a black gem on it in the centre of her forehead, pink skin and dressed in a long light magenta dress with a blood stain in the conor of it. she looked really cute.

"due to the fact that deathly couldn't make it today," she said in a sweet yet visious voice, "i'm going to take her place."

the girl looked at the giant spinning wheel and gave a smirk. she grabbed a dagger, closed her eyes and flung the dagger at the wheel.

**BAM!**

she opened her eyes and looked at what the dagger had hit. it said 'the Xes'. she gave a crewl smirk.

"the Xes," she sneered, "i'll kill you now."

she opened a portal herself and began her first solo kill off.

* * *

she looked around the town. she was in front of a house. it looked normal. she shugged, then went to the camera crew. 

"ok," she said, "here's the plan. when that family goes, i'll-"

she got cut off rudely by a curtain para normal invesagator.

"deadly!!!!!!!!!!"

the shout made her colasped, fell until her back hit a wall and her hair fell on her face.

it was a eleven year old boy with black hair in a sypth hair style, blue eyes, pale-ish skin and dressed in a black over coat, blue t-shirt with a grey smiley on it, black jeans and grey boots. deadly looked at the boy and goraned.

"hi dib," she muttered.

oh, how she hated that kid. she wondered why so many pepole liked him. he was annnoying as heck. she hated that boy. she even wished that they went with the ornigal idea of 'bad, bad rubber piggy' and killed him off.

it wasn't because he was trying to hurt her beloved fangirl crush. it was because he was a jerk, and have no clue of what she knew. she hated the fact that he follows her around mostly everywhere. she didn't know why he kept following her, proablly to get proff of zim being an alien or something.

"what the heck are you doing here?" she sneered, "i'm busy."

he kept silent. she got up and went on, trying to ingore him.

"anyways," she started agian, "when the family leaves, i'll hack into the computer that runs the house. then, i'll fool their rival into beviling that i want to work with him. then, i'll doll up myself to make me look cute and helpless. then, we find some bait to lure them here. when they come here, i'll kill them. and i kill their rival too."

she looked at the boy.

"if you plan to stay," she sneered, "i suggested that you should keep you trap shut."

they hid behind a bush. dib started to say something, but she ducktape his mouth shut. after a few minutes, the prey came in a car and drove off, but not before they hit their mailbox.

"you can't drive for crap!!!!!!!!!" mis. x barked.

"sure i-" mr. x said, "ohhhhhhhhhh, look! ponies!!!!!!!!!!!'

the others just stared at him. then, they drove off agin. deadly can hear the animals being runned overed.

"good," she said, "they're gone. now, let's get on with the plan."

she ran off to homebase, with a bunch of hacking equipment.

* * *

an evil laughter was herd. it came from a shorty with black hair with red statics, yellow eyes, red skin and dressed in a buiness outfit. 

"the xes'll fall into mine hands," he sneered, "with mine PLUSH BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

he reviled behind him a bunch of plush bunnies with toy guns taped on their backs.

"oh, mine god," said a femmine villiainous voice, "you suck."

the villian turned to see deadly, only with a different look. she was just as tall as a 21 year old with back long white hair, blood shot red eyes, pale skin, black lips, black nails and dressed in a black mini dress with blood stains on it and long black blood slattered boots. other then her pink birthmark with a black gem in the center of her forehead, she looked more human, feminne and villianous.

"who are you?" he asked her.

deadly gave a smirk.

"someone who hates the xes as much as you do," she sneered. her voice sound more different then her useual one. it was evil and villianious, not to mention more fenime and devious.

"well," he said, "welcome, operative."

deadly rolled her eyes. she wouldn't want to be his operative even if her life depended on it.

"what do you think of mine bunny doomsday plan?" he asked.

deadly got out her gun and shot the bunnies with it.

"lucky for you, i got a better idea." she said in a crewl tone.

"exielent!" the villian shouted, "soon they shall be gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

when he turned around, deadly gave an evil smirk. her plan was unfolding.

"i got controll of homebase," she said, "all i need is bait."

she turned to see dib, who was watching the whole thing. she gave an evil smirk.

"why are you looking at me like that?" he asked with a scared tone.

* * *

the xes came home, beaten up and with dog bite marks. they colasped on the couch, beat. mr.x tried to cheer everyone up with dressing them up in pixey costumes. then, homebase's almarm went off. 

"alert! alert!" homebase shouted.

"what is it, you stupid computer!?!?!" mis. x shouted.

"it's glow face," he said, 'he's treating you that if you do stop, he'll kill two innocent kids."

"we got to stop him!!!!!!!!!!!!" mr. x said. the spy family ran off.

"please hurry..." homebase said.

* * *

"... but don't rush," deadly sneered. she turned off the voice changer and smirked. she was out of her disgiuse. dib was chained up in a mental cage, trying to espape, but failed. 

"this is insane." dib said.

"speak for yourself," deadly said, "crazy big head."

dib got really annoyed.

"**MINE HEAD'S NOT BIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

deadly snickered to herself. if she was stucked with him, she might as well enjoy herself. then, she herd foot steps.

"that villian," she said.

she then turned on her voice changer and attacked it to her troat. then, she put on a holigraphic machine on her arm and changed her looks. glowface came into the room.

"yes?" deadly asked.

"did they fell for it?" he asked.

"like taking candy from a baby," she said.

"genius!" he yelled, "the Xes are doomed in no time."

deadly gave a smirk.

"_and soon,_" she thoughed, "_you'll be too."_

"now leave," she sneered.

"why?" glowface asked, being the moron he is.

"i need to disguised mineself too," she said.

the villian grumbled, then left the room. deadly smirked, then turned off the hoilgraphic machine and the voice changer. she then looked at the crew, who was hiding the whole time.

"now with dumbface gone," she sneered, "i can doll myself up."

she then got out a little girl disguise.

* * *

the Xes were at glowface's base. they blew up the front of the door and went inside. they were in where the two kids had been being captived. the first child was, or course, dib and another. 

it was a six year old girl with white hair tied in pigtales, big blue eyes, a bright pink heart shaped tatoo with a black gem on it, peach skin and dressed in a pink dress with a red heart on it, white socks and black dress shoes. her eyes were filled with tears and was crying.

the spy family went towards them the boy tried to tell them something, but the girl glaired at him. dib got the hint. they were about to get them, when they herd manatical laughter.

a controll panale appeared to reviled glowface.

"you fall into mine little trap!!!!!!!!!!" he sneered.

the Xes gasped as a cage went around the area. the girl chains turned into shadows and were released off the child's risk. she then smirked, then laughed miatcally as she trasform.

the six year old turned 21, her peach skin turned pale, her eyes turned blood shot red, her lips and nails turned from pink to black, her dress and shoes turned into a black mini dress and long black boots with blood stains on them, her cute and innocent figure turned femmine and villainous.

the woman took off her pigtales and looked at the helpless fools.

"you think that a your sexy aisentant could stop us?" mr. X said.

mis. X slapped him right on the head.

the woman smirked, then reviled a wepond that was as tall as her slender hip. it has a long black handle with a wide grey end with a jagged tip and a blood stain at the top of it.

the woman smirked, then slayed the whole family with the wepond. their blood stained the entire room. she smirked at her work.

'i want to talk in private with you," the woman sneered.

glowface watched, with a smirk on his face, as the woman walked on. she pressed a button when her boot and then, some electric arms grabbed her arms and legs. she tried to break free, but failed. glowface pressed a button on the machine. eletric curents came out of the machine. the woman screamed in pain. then, a voice changer and a holagraphic device fell on the ground.

when they did, they reviled deadly, in her real form. glowface went in the room and watch her failed adtempts to espape.

"what do you want?" she asked in a sneering tone.

"well," the villain sneered, "what you are in is all part of mine little plan."

"what!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she asked.

she shooked her head in disbleift. she just couldn't belived that this guy was a villanous master mind.

"you think that i'm an idiot?" he sneered, "well, you're dead wrong! you see i had watch _the toonslayer_ ever since it came out. i watch deathly very closely. she's the perfect wepond of the Xes distrution. i plan was to make sure she targeted this show. when she trickes me for mine trust, i fool her into thinking that i fell for it. when, once she killed them, i take her and charged her to mine utlimate doomsday device.

"but then, she was gone. but, you'll do. you are proably the most visious thing on earth. when i used the power with mine genius, i'll be unstoppable."

his manatic laughter filled the room. deadly just looked, then blood tears came out of her eyes.

* * *

he strapped deadly to a belt that was closed to a lazor on a machine. she tried to get free, but failed.

"if you're such a genius," she asked, "why did you tell me your plan? even though i enjoy seeing pepole dieing bloody deaths, i can easily warn the pepole."

glowface turned, but only gave a smirk.

"foolish child," he sneered, "i forgot to mention that the machine can only work if one of the fusion's dies."

deadly gasped. glowface put a bunch of wires on his back, turned on the machine with a smirk and a lazor went towards deadly.

"_do i desivered this?_" she asked herself in her own thoughs.

she looked at the lazor, whitch was coming towards her and sighed.

"_maybe i should see how the others feel about death," _she thoughed.

deadly closed her eyes. blood tears came out of her eyes. she can hear manatic laughter and a lazor coming closer and closer.

"_goodbye,"_ she thoughted, "_crewl world."_

_

* * *

_

glow face laughed at his evil plan. his target was going to her doom. he liked it. he desided to closed his eyes and let it see the corspe when cut and died.

he herd a gasp, lazor cutting human flesh, a blood curded hench and a zap.

glowface opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

he saw a cut lazor board with blood stains on it, but that wasn't what made him gasped.

what made him gasped was that dib, who somehow got out of the jail cell, holding deadly with a bleeding side and a half cut arm. deadly was breathing, but unconious.

she slowly opened her eyes and just looked at dib.

"why did you recsued me?" she asked, in a week voice.

dib remained silent. deadly slowly got out of his grap and got out her wepond.

"i'll take care of him," she sneered.

she went to glowface and killed glowface by slaying him with it. she then got a gradead and smirk.

"if you want to live," she sneered, "i sugesst that you leave."

dib ran off. she threw a bunch of gradeades in the area and ran out of there. no survivers. she walked to the area, shaken and about to colasped.

"t-there," she said, "it's-"

she colasped on the ground. dib nearly picked her up.he got to a nearby hospital. he put on her holagraphic device to make her look like a normal child. he ran to the hosliptal and went to the front desk.

"she needs medical attion," he said.

* * *

deadly woke up in a hosipal bed. she was bandaige on her left side and her arm was covered in a bandage. she looked around the room. noone was there, expect for a boy. he has a cast with a sling over on his left arm. he gave a week simle.

"the workers said you had to stay over night if you didn't wake up." he said.

she gave a smirk at the boy and left the room. she opened the portal and left the place. the crew and the boy went with her.

* * *

when she got back, the adience appulaped to her aprovale. she gave a shy smile. she felt like a hero.

(an: may, i made some parts like a toatilly different fic. hope you like it. review, but don't send flames. i'm not nice to those who flame. they shall be doomed. and don't worry, nerous. i won't kill off the shows you like. just the one i lothe/dispised/hate, as well as EA-insanity, since it's the toons _she _hates that are doomed. that is all.)


	2. squirrel death part 1

(an: here's the two part thing. enjoy. don't read if you like squiler boy(and i'll be surprised if you do.). **WARNIG!: the follow will(or may) contain: misspelled words, bloody imgery, mild spoilers to a fic and very viloent reading. read at your own risk!**

deadly, doomsbury (c) me

halloween town (c) tim burton

squirrel boy (c) cartoon network

camericals (c) their respectied owners

dib(c) jhonen vazque

grim(c) cartoon network

this site (c) the guy who made it)

deadly went into a circle of seven tree, each with a different symbole of a holiday. she opened a jack-o-latern shaped door, closed her eyes and jumped in.

when she opened her eyes, she was in her hometown. halloween town wasn't like most holiday towns or any other town. for one thing, it was litterally based on the holiday. even its residents was creepy and based on any creatures that may remind you of either the holiday or a horror movie. deadly never mind it. she lived there ever since she was given other feelings. besides, the residents may look creepy but they only scared pepole bacause it's their job. well, _most _of them, anyways.

she went into a very ricky house that looks like it was desient to colasped at this very second. she went in the house. she never lived in the very house. she lived in an underground casino that was below it. it was her master that lived there.

her master was a very different creature. the only one that can controll her. it was her only friend, and family. sure, she has 629 coisons, but other then that, she has no family. she went into the section where it has a giant screen t.v and went to see if anything was on.

"head on," the voice on the t.v said, "allpy derecitly to forehead."

deadly just pressed the mute button and tried another channel. it was a zooos comerical.

deadly twiched at the sight of it and quickly changed the channel.

"is that how pepole get other pepole to buy their products?" deadly asked the t.v for no apperent reason, "by annoying the heck out of them?"

she then finally find a tv show, named _squirrel boy. _the theme song was as annoying as the band knowed to all as kidz bop. she had no idea who the heck the idtio who made the stupid freakin' band was, but when she does, she's killing the crud of him.

"i hope the show's not as good as the theme song," she muttered.

much to deadly hatered, she was dead wrong. the show was even more annoying then the theme song. it was so pathic that she feel into a deep sleep 2 minutes flat.

after a while a girl came.

she was nine years old with long brown hair, fire red eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black dress with a skull on it, two black bracelets with spikes on them and long black boots. she looked really boared.

she went to sleeping deadly. she looked as cute as any little kid asleep, yet at the same time creepy.

the girl picked the girl up, then looked at the screen, whitch was playing the end creidets to the show.

"soon," thr girl muttered, "the show'll get what it dersiveres."

she tucked the little girl in her bed, putting a dead yet cute in a creepy way animal thing and a zim plushie in her arms. she saw the fire place was filled with cut outs and hate mail. then left, to finish a novel she was reading.

deadly never reply to hate mail, so she uses them to keep herself warm on those chilled halloween nights. but, not before she find the adress and kills the one who sent it.

most of the dib cut outs were from ZADRs. deadly hated that fab, espially she thinks the yaio fans got drunk when they though of this, or had no idea what the heck the show was about. she just can't stand it. it was wrong in more ways then one. she hated that for many reasons, mainly because a) she can't stand yaio, b) it'll never work out, espially if both characters are gay, c) zim proablly'll kicked their asses if he knew. (or vaporize them, whitchever come first.) and d) she has a grudge on dib.

the girl muttered that the yaio fans were lucky that they had never crossed paths with her slave, though deadly never consider a slave. deadly consider her as her friend. sometimes she felt that way too. she never liked her though, since she had never a singal emotion. she never consider on having them though, because she doesn't know what they are. she still was different them most pepole. enmotions clogges minds on ruses most peple'll fall for easily, espially the naviee ones.

* * *

_darkness. ruines. and a blood red circle that serounded deadly. she held her legs(whicth were covered up with her dress) to her body and her eyes were closed. a boney hand touched her shoulder, whitch woke her up. the blood the serounded her went away and she was left in darkness._

_she got up to see a skeleton. he was dressed in a black robe holding a sypth._

_"it's time," he said._

_"t-t-time?" she asked, "but-"_

_the skeleton showed a blure image of three figures. one was weeping over one of the others, who was completely still with bures of red spilling on her side._

_deadly stood there, stuned and still. the skeleton laughed miatcally as she closed her eyes. blood tears came out of her eyes._

deadly shot out of bed. she was breathing heavely. when she looked around her room, she sighed of relift.

"_stupid flashbak dream,_" she thoughed.

she looked at her blood stained clock. it said '7:30'.

"CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, "i'm late!!!!!!!!!!!!"

she got up, ran to her closet, made a blow kiss, took a qucik shower, got her weponds and ran off.

* * *

the adiuence was waiting for a curtain somebody. after a few moments, deadly ran on stage, huffing and puffing. 

"hi...guys." she said, bearly out of breath

"HI DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"sotty i was late," she said, "i over slept."

the audience just stared.

"well, i guss i should get started," she said.

she got out the wheel of death, spouned it, got out a dagger, closed her eyes and throw the dagger.

**BAM!**

deadly opened her eyes. she hit a singal peice of paper with someting writen in scratey handwriting. she picked up the slip of paper and read it.

"invader...zim?" she said to herself out loud.

the audience gasped. deadly looked at the paper blankly and with confusion for a few moments.

"_wait a minute_," she thoughed

she got out a laptop, go on the internet, went to went to deathly's boss' profile and looked at her favorite nicktoons.

"_figures,"_ she though, _"and i reonized that hand writing anywhere..."_

"**SERITEY!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

dib, who was hiding behind some random small tree, made a nerious squeak, whitch wasn't a smart thing to do if you don't want to be found.

two musculer guards grabbed him and went to deadly.

"what do you want to do with him?" one of them asked.

deadly turned to faced the guards.

"if he doesn't somehow espape, kill him," she sneered.

dib made a nerious gulp.

"and i want all of his blood in this,"

she got out a clear jar with tape on the centre with the word 'blood' engroved in it as if it was stiched there.

the guards nooded and pulled the surming boy, screaming at the top of his lungs. one of the peple rasied their hands.

"what if the dib fans hunt you down for what you done?" she asked.

deadly turned to her derection and got out her giant dagger knife.

"they wouldn't know what hit them," she sneered.

some of the audence gulped. deadly shugged and looked at what she hit. when she saw her next target, she smile a huge smile.

"mine next target," she said in glee, "is squirrel boy."

the audence sceamed in glee so loud that peple from irk couldn't hear themselves think. deadly manage to get her dagger and shined it to them. they went quiet. deadly smirked, opened a portal and left.

(an: how's that. r&r, but don't send flames. now, to answear me reviews:

gokusnake- i'm doing this even if you hadn't sugessted this anyways. thanks for the tittle idea, but i hadn't seen f.g before and EA-insanity likes that show, so so death chap for the other choices, one of them is due to fit with another fic i'm writing. if you really hate f.g so much, why don't you write your own 'kill stuff you hate' fic and kill them in it? though i must warn you, don't kill off the power puff girls or you'll face the wrath of bleedman's fans.

EA-insanity- thank you very much. i give you some advice on how to send reviews in the reply pm i sent and mine profile. you can check both if you want.(her review's in a pm she sent me, so you can't see it.)

k, i'm done.later.)


	3. squirrel death part 2

(an: here's the next one. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. **WARNING!: the following will (or may) contain: blood/gore, misspelled words and character death. read at your own risk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

deadly(c) me

everything else(c) their respectived owners)

Deadly was in the squirrel boy universe. She looked at the place and smirked.

"Now," Deadly said, "to disguise myself."

She looked through her pockets. No anvil.

"CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, "That Dib must have had them."

She shocked her fist at the camera.

"CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She looked blankly at her shadow for a moment. After a while, she slapped her head.

" I forgot that I had that power."

Her eyes turned blood red. Her shadow lift from her.

* * *

Rodney J. Squrrel and Andy were playing with a few things. a few of Andy's dad things.

"Are you sure about this?" Andy asked.

"Dad's things are better to play with," Rodney said, "and I know everything."

"I guess that's a good idea..."

Then, A six year old girl came in front of them.

She had white hair tied in pigtales, blue eyes, a light pink heart shaped tatoo with a black gem in the centre of her forehead, peach skin and dressed in a light pink dress with a red heart, long white socks and black dress shoes. She looked really cute.

"Hi," She said in a sweet voice.

The two looked at the girl.

"I new around here," She said, " and I was wondering if you show me in a tour around town?"

"Of course we will," Rodney said.

"Are you sure about this?" Andy whispered to Rondey.

"Positive," Rondey said, "things that looked cute, sweet and innocent are helpless and harmless. Plus it scores points with the chicks."

"I guess it's a good idea..."

"Great," The girl said, "I'll meet you at night at the really dark woods a little out of town at night with you two alone."

Andy had a little unnotice supision, but Rondey had none at all as they both saw the girl walked away.

Little did they know that the girl had a smirk on her face.

"_Perfect,_" She thoughed.

* * *

It was night. Rodney and Andy were in the woods alone with the girl. She looked happy to see them and had something behind her back.

"Maybe we shouldn't go up to her," Andy whispered.

"Riculous," Rondey whispered, "She's cute and helpless. I'll go up to her."

(an: inmagine (or go to and play it) the song 'in hall of the mountain king'(classic or techno version) playing in the background.)

Rodney went up to the girl. The girl got out a giant dagger knife behind her. She smirked at the squirrel.

Rondey gasped and run like heck. The girl's eyes turned blood red. A shadow came out of her mouth and chased the squrrel. She went after it.

Rodney went behind a tree He looked scared as heck.

His shadow got released from the ground. Rodney ran for it in fear.

They kept chasing for 2 minutes.

After that Rodney was conored. The girl looked at the squrrel and smirked. We can see the shadow of her slaving Rodney for 42 seconds.

After that, Rodney was dead. She looked at Andy and smirked.

(an: you can stop inmaginning it now, if you want)

"Oh, crap." Andy said.

"Get him," The girl sneered in her sweet voice, but it was in a 'I want to kill you' tone.

Her eyes were blood red. Shadows went after the boy. Andy kept running for his life.

Then, he was conored. The girl smirked.

Andy found a way out.

But, the girl's eyes turned blood red. A shadow that was around her body disappeared to reviled Deadly. The boy gasped as the shadow blocked his way out.

Deadly kept slaving him until he was barely alive.

"Please spare me," Andy said weakly.

"Oh, how I pity thee," Deadly said, in scacasitc pity.

"Mine friends and family'll save me."

"You wished," Deadly sneered, "I already kill them all when you and the idoiotic squirrel weren't looking."

Andy gasped.

"I'll do anything," He said.

Deadly dropped her giant dagger knife, whitch got gulped up by one of the shadows.

"Don't trust any squirrels agian," Deadly said.

everyone was confused at what she done.

"If Johnny C. can do it, so can I," Deadly muttered.

She then disappeared from the 'sqiurrel boy' world.

The audeance appulaped her. Deady had a smug smirk on her face.


	4. dead bares part 1

(an: Ok, I desided to update this since I read that the next season is coming up. I want this fic done before it started so I can have a chance with working with Deadly for this fic.

and now, for review replying thingy:

Faerie- I'm happy too. I only watched one espiode of that stupid show and I thoughed the whole thing sucked.

Now, on with the fic. If you like Carebears, then don't read. **WARNING!: The following contains character death, a bunch of baby show dissing, bloody inmagery and misspelled words. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!!!!!**

Deadly, Doomsbury (c) me.

JTHM/Dib (c) JV

care bears (c) the dumb asses who made them)

Deadly was surfing on the internet. It was a week after she killed squirrel boy. She got a lot of good letters about it(she wasn't the only one that hated the show's guts).

She was on Wiki. She was lerning a bit about the show she killed off.

"Squirrel boy was voice acted by WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Deadly didn't take the voice actor thing very well.

"Well srew you, info site," She sneered, "you speak lies. LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Doomsbury was watching at her. She looked board.

She stabbed the wall, behead a Dib plushie and read a JTHM comic book to calm her down. She drank down some blood.

"_I'm guessing that whoever voice acted him, it must have to do with her fangirl crush,_" Doomsbury thoughed.

She left the place to read a series of unfortanate events.

Deadly was looking something good on TV. Invader Zim was on. Deadly got really wide-eyed. After a while, the comericals went on.

"DAMN YOU COMERICALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted at the TV.

The show was good(as usial). As all the awsome shows on earth, Deadly even watched the end credits.

"At least it was something good on," Deadly mutter.

She wrote herself a note to 'kill off the idiots that thoughed it was a good idea to put the best show ever in a freakin' late timeslot'. She then went in her bedroom. She read another JTHM comic as she was lost in her own thoughs.

She thoughed back when she was stocking Nny, Zim and Deathly. Then, she thoughed of never having enough privcey of getting annoyed out of heck by her least favorite person in the world.

"_How the heck did he survied that?_" She asked herself in her mind.

At least she doesn't stocked them 24/7. Just when she has spare time. She had better things to do.

However, her stocker doesn't take a break. It was completely annoying that he kept doing that.

She should kill on the dot, but her master won't let her. That was the only thing she hated about her master; even though she hasn't no emotions, she decides who should be dersvered to be killed or not.

"F_ive minutes,_" She sneered in her thoughs, "_that's all I need to take care of him and take his blood._"

She sighed. She kept reading her book. She then thoughed of some of the lame kiddie shows in the world.

"I wonder why they're called Care bears," She muttered to herself, "noone _cares_ about them."

An evil smirk came on her face.

"I hope I can watch them suffered."

She chuckled evilly to herself.

"Suf-"

She colasped on her bed, still holding her book.

* * *

The next day was her usial day she killed off another doomed show. A letter was atacked to a crack blood stained mirrior.

Deadly picked it up. It was blood stained.

She opened it to reviled a letter in the style of a threat one:

_Dear Deadly,_

_I'm quite inpressed that you killed off that annoying squirrel. You get a raise. Instead of getting paied $248.00, you'll get paid $999.00. Sounds interesting, doesn't it? Ok, get back to you later._

_keep going, _

_EA-Insanity._

Deadly smiled at the letter. She looked at her blood stained clock.

It was a few minutes before the show started. Noone bother to tell her that, proablly out of fear they may get killed.

Deadly smirked.

"_I'll write to her later,_" Deadly thoughed.

She went on the stage.

"Ok, you watch the show long enough to know what the heck we do first," Deadly said.

The audieance just shugged.

Deadly closed her eyes and shot a random dagger at the thing.

BAM!

It hit '_care bears'._

Deadly smirked.

"Doom time," She sneered in a creepy voice.

She then went through the random portal, laughing miatcally to herself.


	5. dead bears part 2

(an: Ok, here's part 2. hoping that I get more reviews. **WARNING!!!!!!!!!!: The following contains bloody inmagery, character death, a lot of show dissing, misspelled words and ...JTHM. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Deadly, Doomsbury(c) me

Nny, Gaz and Dib(c) JV

Mandy(c) maxwell atoms

Care bears(c) a bunch of dumb asses...

K, we can begin now.)

Deadly was in Care-A-lot. She stock her tounge out, with disgust.

"If I stayed here at this place any longer, I'm going puke." She muttered to herself.

She left the place, muttering swears to herself.

* * *

Doomsbury and two other girls were standing in the front of the real world. 

One was a the same age as Doomsbury with blonde hair with pointy tips, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black headband, a pink dress with a yellow flower and black dress shoes. She had a 'goth-isk' look on her face.

The other was the same age as the first girl with purple hair, brown eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black dress, a skull necklace, grey stockings and black boots. She was playing a game counicle.

"Ok, Gaz and Mandy," Deadly said, "you know why you're here?"

"No," The two girls said.

Deadly shugged. She then smirked at the three girls in a demented/evil way.

"Your going to distract some annoying bears while I get something to distroy them all," She sneered.

The two girls looked at Deadly oddly.

"How come we get to do it?" Mandy asked.

Deadly pointed her hand at Mandy's face.

"Because you're the only ones that I could find that don't care," She sneered.

She stormed off.

"Go say something stuipd so those annoying care bears can be here when I'm busy," Deadly said.

Mandy sighed as she watch Deadly left the area.

* * *

Deadly was at an entrance of a spooky and dark castle in a thunder cloud. Lighting strock it. 

"How come a show as lame as this has a good villian?" Deadly asked herself.

Just as when she was going to opened the door, she left a slight breath on her neck.

She turned to see Dib there, completely still. Deadly glaired at him.

"Don't have a Mysterious Mysteries merathon to watch or something?" She sneered at him.

Dib remained silent.

"...Whatever," Deadly said.

She went inside the castle. Dib just stared at the castle, silently.

* * *

Noheart laughed evilly at his plan. 

"Soon those pathic Care Bears should be useless," He sneered.

Someone was listening to it in full adtention. Dark heart turned, but whoever it was, he/she was long gone. Noheart called for his henchmen.

Two figures came in.

One was a spud-looking creature dressed in a green old fashioned airpilot hat and a scarf.

The other was a bratty nine year old girl with blue hair with purple streaks tied in a pony tail, blood red eyes, pale skin and dressed in a blood red dress, dark red vest and black shoes.

"I want you to find a little spy," He sneered.

"You got it master," Beastly said.

He tripped over his own foot. Shreiky rolled her eyes.

"I want to keep whoever is spying as mine own helpless slave," Sheriky sneered.

"Not this time," Noheart said in an unintrested tone.

"But Uncle Noheart-"

"NO BUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Noheart yelled, "JUST GET THE SPY AND GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They did what Noheart told them to do.

* * *

A tiny female creature was hiding in a conor, in fear. 

She was a size as a young girl with long white hair, blue eyes, blood stained wings, a pink heart shaped tatoo on her forehead, pale skin and dressed in a tattered and toarned dress with a circle with drawn blood drops on it, spider web made gloves and long blood red boots. She looked very hot.

She was about to leave when she herd something.

"Noheart's going to be _soooooooooooooooo_ happy when he finds the spy is one of the care cousions."

The Fariy turned to see The world's wrost villian henchmen ever standing right in front of her. The fairy groaned at the sight of them. Then flew off.

Screachy sceamed so lould that it made the fairy colasped on the ground. Screachy smirked. Just as when she was about to pick up the fariy, it opened its eyes, which were now now blood red.

Shadows catured the two losers. The fariry went up to them.

"I can't wait to-"

The fairy got cut when she herd a manatic laughter. She turned to get grabbed. Shadows got removed from her skin to reviled Deadly. Noheart smirked.

"Time to take you somewhere else," He sneered.

"You can't-"

But Deadly got cut off when Noheart ponited behind her.

Deadly turned to see Mandy, Doomsbury, Gaz and Dib trapped in some shadow demon. Noheart smirked.

* * *

Deadly and the others were trapped inside a cage hurdling over a pit of lava. 

"You told them, didn't you?" Deadly sneered to the only guy in the cage.

Dib shocked his head.

Deadly rolled her eyes.

Noheart smirked at the held captive.

"Once I'm done with you," Noheart sneered, "I'll make everyone careless."

He laughed miatcally.

Everyone else just looked at him, werid'd out.

"..."

"Caring?" Mandy asked, confused.

"Don't all of you villians want power and vengence on the heros?" Gaz asked, playing her gameslave.

"You freakin' suck," Deadly said.

Noheart just looked at Deadly.

"Your all stupid." He said.

Everyone sighed.

"The annoying pest'll be coming in 5...4...3...2..1," Everyone in the cage said in asuion, rolling their eyes.

Not a singal carebear came. There was an aquarured silence for a while.

"..."

**5 HOURS LATER...**

The cage was going to inside the pit.

"What the heck is taking them..." A random question came from Dib's mind.

"This sucks..." Mandy said.

Then, a bunch of carebears came.

"LET'S GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted ChampHeart.

They got out a bunch of soft toys and kiddie stuff and threw it at him.

"..."

"That was...pathic," Mandy said.

"If I die before I beat this level," Gaz sneered, "he'll pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"This is stupid," Deadly said.

Her eyes turned blood red.

A shadow hand coatted Deadly's entire body. The shadow(with Deadly's glowing blood red eyes) went through a small crack of the jail cell. The shadow hand opened to reviled Deadly.

"You...go find a way out while I get the villian," Deadly said.

The others just stared at Deadly as she was lifted by the hand upwards.

* * *

Deadly looked around the place. She found the a bunch of CareBears. 

"Where's NoHeart?" Deadly sneered at all of them.

"He's at the top of his tower in his lair," They all said in asuion.

"That's all I need to know," Deadly said.

A random Care Bear stopped her.

"You need this,"

He handed her a random lolly pop.

"..."

"The things that are bad for you'll weaken him," They all said in cheerful voices.

Deadly chucked the lolly pop at a random Care Bear.

"IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The bear then died. His blood stained where a hole was in his skin was.

Deadly then killed the rest by spinning around a bit with her giant dagger knife. Their blood stained the place.

"Your all freakin' idiots..." She told their corspes.

She then ran off.

* * *

Noheart was about to do with his plan when a random dagger went at him. 

He turned to see a death glairing Deadly.

"Your going down," She sneered.

NoHeart and Deadly went to a battle to the death.

**6 HOURS OF VERY BLOODY BATTLEING LATER...**

Deadly was conored. Her body was completely skarred. Some of them even bled. NoHeart smirked.

Deadly colasped on the ground.

NoHeart was about to killed her when someone stabbed him in the neck. He dropped on the ground, dead.

Deadly got her sterengh back and turned her head up a little.

It was a 21 year old man with messy black hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black t-shirt with a white peice paper with '?Z' on it, black jeans and black shoes.

Deadly smiled at him with big fangirl eyes.

"NNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled in a fangirl voice.

He looked at her weridly. Now the paper said '...Ok'.

Deadly looked at NoHeart's dead body.

"What brings you her?" She asked.

"I myself at this random creepy castle," Nny said, "I have to be here sooner, but they were those annoying stuff animals conoring me..."

A blood stained lion tail then fell out of his pocket.

"I luff you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly yelled in a fangirl voice.

She then glomped Nny. His paper now read '0o'.

"You have to forgive Deadly," Said a board female voice.

Nny turned to see Doomsbury and the others.

"she has a fangirl crush on you." Doomsbury finished

"..."

Doomsbury looked at Nny, board.

"I guess I have some explainning to do."

Everyone got to the portal. Deadly was pulling a random blood stained wagon fulled of jars of blood in there and carrying a jar of NoHeart's blood.

While everyone else was behind the sceans, the audenace apluadded Deadly. She had a smug look on her face.

(an: And now, to answear a random review:

Da blackdragon: I don't do leet speak. Besides, I put a 'bad spelling' warning on every chapter. So, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deadly: #Stabs Da blackdragon's review# DAMN N00B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me:...0o. K, I done now. Don't flame if you want to live.)


	6. Deadly's interview

(an: Ok, now to answear some reviews:

Mitsuko- I glad you like mine works. And of corse I'll kill off those little enstiens. There're another kiddie show bent on posioning the wee one's minds. But, you have to wait until next chapter.

Now let's begin. And this is an interview chapter, so no death-to-cartoon-that-sucks-a-lot. This is something that'll give the insane killer fangirl a break.

Deadly, Doomsbury, interview guy(c) me

Halloween town (c) Tim Burton

Happy Bunny(c) Jim Benton

Nny, Dib(c) JV

... I think that's it for the (c) disclamer thingy...0o. Now, on with the chap.)

Deadly was playing 'Behead the annoying people in doll form' with her dolls agian. Doomsbury was reading her book. Nny was looking around the blood stained room with some intrest.

A knock on the door was herd.

"Don't bother," Doomsbury said in her board tone, "I'll answear it."

She opened it to see A interview dude. He looked like one of those annoying perky people dressed in a very girly news reporter outfit.

"I here to interview the cast for season 2!!!!!!!!" He said in one of those annoying perky voices.

"Ok," Doomsbury said.

She walked into the house.

"I'll be a minute," She said.

She down the underground casino. She saw Deadly and Nny stabbing Happy bunny.

After that, Happy bunny died. A hole was in the center of him with blood serounded the hole. Deadly put a random bent nail in the hole.

"How did Happy Bunny got in here?" She asked.

"Because he's speical and we're not," Deadly said with scarcasium.

"We have another interview guy to interview us," Doomsbury said.

She looked at them.

"I don't want you to kill him like the last 500," Doomsbury said in her board tone, "so I'll be confesting your weponds."

Deadly sighed, turned her eyes blood red and put all her weponds in the shadows.

**OUTSIDE...**

The interview guy was waiting outside the door. He could hear Nny and Doomsbury talking.

After a few mintues later, Doomsbury opened the door.

She was holding a bunch of random weponds. The interview guy looked scared.

"These aren't mine," Doomsbury pointed out.

She put the weponds in a chest. She looked at a dagger and hid it.

"Now, about that interview..."

The interview guy went in the house. Doomsbury closed the door. Dib fell from a random ceiling. Doomsbury looked board.

"Why do stocked her?" Doomsbury asked.

He kept silent.

"You don't anyone to find out, do you?" She asked the boy.

Dib nodded his head.

"I'll make sure noone would find out," She said in a board tone.

"Ok," Dib said, "but promise me that noone'll find out."

* * *

Doomsbury walked in, board. 

"Did Dib sneak in here agian?!?!?!?!?" Deadly yelled at her.

Doomsbury simplely nodded her head.

The interview guy went to Deadly.

"I have a few questions for you," He said.

"Shot,"

"1. Is it true that you kidnapped Deathly?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly yelled.

"...2. Do you like killing off cartoons?"

"Very," Deadly said in a very evil tone.

"3. what do you do in your spare time?"

"Reserch about either Nny or Zim, doddled fan art, watch the shows that don't suck, read JTHM..."

"Ok, moving on," The interview guy said,"4. Do have any family?"

"Only a few cousions, but that's it," Deadly said.

"...5. What bands do you like?"

"Green day and linkin park," Deadly said, "the only good bands on this place."

"Last question, what do you think of the age limit to watching R rated movies?"

Deadly death glaired the interview guy.

"They invented that because they don't want the whimps to get distrubed," She sneered.

The interview guy looked at Deadly blankly.

"..."

he then interview Doomsbury.

"1. I read that a lot of emotionless people act heartless. Why not you?"

"Because they willenly gave up their emotions," Doomsbury said in a board tone, "I was born without them."

"2. How do you control the killer people?"

Doomsbury sifted her eyes over at Deadly and Nny.

"That is the only thing I don't know..." She simpley said.

"3. Are you a goth?"

"...No," Doomsbury said in her board tone.

"4. Why do you like to read?"

Doomsbury was looking over a book she was reading for a second.

"Because I rather entertained myself with something that won't rot mine brain," She said.

"5. Why are you so smart?"

"Without emotions," Doomsbury said, "I gained some knowledge that someone with doesn't have."

"6. Why do you have a dark aura on you?"

Doomsbury looked at him, board.

"Because I have an unknow orgin to me," She said in a board tone.

The interview guy looked at Nny.

"Just get this damn thing over with," Nny said.

**6 INTERVIEW QUESTIONS LATER...**

The interview guy just looked at Nny, scared.

"...Ok, I think I should go now," He said.

He left the room. Once he got away to a safe distance, you could hear him shouting "EVERYONE IN THERE ARE INSANE!!!!!!!!!"

Doomsbury sighed.

"Annoying whimp..." Deadly muttered under her breath.

(an: Ok, I'm done with it. Now, to work on our next victiom. K, bye)


	7. dead enstiens part 1

(an: Ok, I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter. I really hope so.

Now, let's begin. **WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!: The following may(or will) contain: random acts of vilonce, random spoliers to a fic that I may be writing soon, bloody inmagery and some anghust. READ AT YOUR OW RISK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Deadly (c) me

Little enstiens (c) I have no idea...

K, we begin.)

Deadly sighed as she colasped on her bed. She thoughed about things her life.

"_I love his enemy and I tried to kill him,_" Deadly thoughed to herself.

She at her blood stained ceiling.

"_Yet, why does he kept stocking me..._"

She picked up a picture.

It was of two aliens.

One was an alien girl her age with pink hair tied in pigtales, black eyes with light pink pupiles, blood red skin, a tenitcal arm, a ear on her left side, a blue heart shaped birthmark with a white gem in the centre in the middle of her forehead and dressed in a white t-shirt, a black jumper with a light magenta flower on the conor and long white boots. She looked like one of the tough ones.

The other was an alien boy the same age as her with white hair in an emo style, black eyes with blood red pupiles, a black heartshaped birthmark with a light mangenta upside down triangle gem in the centre of it in the middle of his forehead, blue skin, one blood stained fang and dressed in a blood red skater t-shirt and blue jeans with a flame disgine on them.

She sighed. They were the only siblings she ever had.

Joy and Dark are her twins sister and brother.

Joy was the total oppisites of her. She was sweet, caring, kind and helpless. She even has a crush on the person she hated the most. She didn't even like Zim(which is kinda irnotic, since he's the one that created her).

The only thing that they have in common is that they both hate Dora the exploier. Other then that, there're polar oppisites.

She still like her though, after all, she's one of the only siblings she has.

But Dark, on the other hand, is only oppisite of her on the good guy/bad guy meator.

He likes darkness, casious and doom to rule all the worlds. He's only kinda evil. He's part anti-hero(though, he hates that fact).

He does have some caring in him. He likes Gir, even when he acts completely random. And he protects Joy. She doesn't know why, he must love her or something.

Deadly sighed. She wondered where they're are now.

"Am I...incomplete?" She asked herself.

She sighed and went to bed. She fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She was in her dressing room. She was writing a reply to the letter she got in blood.

_Dear EA-Insanity,_

_Thanks for the rasie. Do I get another for killing off the Care Bears? Just kidding. You don't have to if you don't want to. Anyways, do you track down Deathly yet? I kept wondering where she is. I don't even know where she is. I hope she's ok. Well, the show's starting soon, so I'll end the letter here._

_Your new cilanet,_

_Deadly._

She put a letter in a blood stained elevlenlope. She put a sticker and a JTHM stamp on it and put it for mail.

"Hi," She said.

The crowd looked silent at her.

"I guess I should get started then," She said.

She then threw a random dagger at the already damage wheel.

BAM!

Deadly looked at the wheel. It said 'Little Enstiens'.

"I'm going to kill another Baby show that sucks," She sneered.

She then walked in the portal. She made a quiet sigh.

(an: How's that? Now, don't flame if you want to live.)


	8. dead enstiens part 2

(an: Ok, now thy review:

Amberwind992- Thanks for the comipment.

On with the fic. **WARNING!!!!!: The following may (or will) contained: blood and gore, character death, smart-assesd brats, vilonce, mild spoilers to protolouge fic and misspelled words. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Deadly, Doomsbury (c) me

Nny, Dib (c) JV

little enstiens (c) ???????

Jepordy (c) the dude who made it.

Now, we begin.)

Deadly, Nny and Doomsbury were in the demention of pathic missions and making kids do stupid stuff. They looked at the tiny brats.

"What do we do today," One of them asked.

"Let's get kids to do stupid things and teach them things they are going to lern in high school." One of the others sugessted.

They laughed and left the place.

"Evil brats..." Deadly muttered under her own breath.

"It's a wonder why they didn't work for Dora," Nny muttered under his own breath.

"Doesn't matter," Doomsbury said, "you two have a job to do. You might want to get a head start befor-"

She got cut off when some random person fell out of a portal.

"Too late."

They turned to see Dib. The two killers looked at him and groaned.

"Don't you do something else?" Deadly asked.

She then grabbed Nny and pulled him to the entrance.

"Once were done with those brats, you killed off Dib, drain his blood and split it with me 50/50," Deadly whispered to Nny.

* * *

The evil brats were about to do their plan when there was an errie know on the door. They opened it to see Deadly in her human girl disguise. 

"Hello there," She said in a cute voice.

They looked at her blankly.

"I luff you guys so much," She said, "I just want to-"

"Nice try," The brats said in asunion.

"What?" Deadly said, confused.

"You just going to plan us to our doom due to our crappiness," One of them said.

They then pushed her out of their front door way. Deadly looked at Nny, who was standing next to her when she sat.

"Damn those smart assed brats," Deadly yelled.

Doomsbury walked up to them. She looked board. Dib was standing next to her.

"I guess that the name little enstiens went to a sterch," Doomsbury said in a board tone.

The two killers looked at her.

"But," She went on, "the only thing that we can do to get them dead is to out smarted those brats that need to go to heck."

They looked at Doomsbury.

"I got a plan..."

* * *

A knock on the door was herd. One of the smart brats opend to reviled Doomsbury. She looked board.

"I'm here to see if you can beat me in a quiz," She said in her board tone.

They looked at her with evil looks. You could see the devil horns on them.

"What do we get if we win?" They asked in evil tones.

Doomsbury walked off.

"You'll find out..."

* * *

The brats went on a stage. Then Straps got on their rists.

Doomsbury had the same straps on her rists as well.

Deadly was sitting on one of those horror movie story telling chairs. It looked something off of Jepordey, only more blooder.

Nny was holding two blood stained daggers.

"What the hell is this game?" One of those brats asked rudely.

Deadly looked at them and smirked.

"This is Deathpordy," Deadly sneered.

The kids looked a bit scared.

"We have 5 rounds of this," Deadly said, "if you failed the fisrt two rounds, you get sladed by hottie here."

The brats looked at the hostest, scared.

"Isn't that a spoof of of jeperpordy?" Dib asked.

Deadly death glaired Dib.

"You want to play too?" Deadly asked.

Dib looked at her, scared.

"I guess not," Deadly said.

She looked at the players.

"The player gets the most best prize ever," She sneered.

The evil tots looked at her and smirked.

"All of you are playing agiest each other," Deadly said, "to make it more fun."

She then began the game.

* * *

Only Doomsbury and one of the tots remained.

"Now for our last question," Deadly sneered.

The tot got the question right.

"You win, little tot." Deadly said.

Doomsbury got holded by Nny. She looked board.

"Now," Deadly said,"the runner up shall watch the winner get its prize before she mets her very demise."

The evil tot went up to the host.

"What is it?" he asked greedly.

Deadly smirked. She got out a gun.

"Death," She sneered.

She then shot the kid in the head. The tot then died.

"That was-"

She got cut off when the tot came back from the dead.

"All the good stuff shall die," They chanted in creepy voices.

Nny and Deadly looked at the zombies blankly. Doomsbury looked board.

"How did they come back from the dead?" Dib asked.

The zombies went up to the heros of the fic and smirked.

"Take their hearts out," They sneered.

All that isn't dead but Doomsbury had scared looks on their faces.

"RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly shouted.

The heros then run for it.

* * *

Deadly, Nny and Dib puffed from the long running.

"At least there's only 4," Deadly said.

Then, behind the four zombies, the corspes of the kiddie show characters that they killed off earlier.

"Oh crap," Deadly said.

"I guess we have to battle to the death..."

Deadly got out her giant dagger knife and smirked.

"Fun time."

They battle the corspes.

Deadly was slading a bunch of zombies with her wepond and her shadow minions. A zombie was going to eat her whole.

Dib saw what's behind her and pushed her out of the way.

Deadly blinked.

"...What the hell did you save me from that zombie?"

Dib remained silent. Deadly shuggged, then killed off a bunch of zombies.

Once she finished killing off the zombies that was serounding her, she found out that they were out numbered.

Deadly was about to sladed them all when they all exploied.

Nny, Deadly and Dib blinked. The gore fell over everywhere.

They turned to see Doomsbury.

"I found out that a bomb bent on killing zombies was already set," Doomsbury said.

Deadly shugged, then she and Nny went through the portal.

The crowd appauled. Deadly gave a simple smirk.

(an: Ok, I need some suggestions for on what to kill off. I plan to do five more before the season finiale. R&R, but no flames. If you do flame, you'll be dead.)


	9. inspector deadget part 1

(an:Ok, I hope that I got more reviews.

we can begin now. **WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!: The following will(or may) contained: spoilers to another fic, bloody imagery, character death and ... random orgins thingy. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Deadly, Doomsbury (c) me

Show mention(c) Missdomayuest

Nny, Dib, Zim (c) JV

Yugi (c) the dude who made the manga(?)

inspector gaget (c) the dude who made it.

K, we begin)

Deadly colapsed on her bed and sighed. It had been a busy week for her.

Filling in for _Toonslayer_ was only one of the other jobs she had.

She was also a host on the show know as the fam bam talk show.

That was the most random talk show she had been on. Even she though it was just random.

"_I could just remember when I first met that big headed annoying jerk..._" Deadly thoughed.

**FLASHBACK**

_Deadly sighed. She looked at one of her blood stained walls in her home._

_"This is boaring..." She said to herself._

_Her blood stained phone rang. Deadly picked it up._

_"Yeah, If your someone who plans to get themsleves killed press one," Deadly said._

_"I don't want to press one," Said a scared voice._

_Deadly sighed._

_"What is it, Missyuset?" Deadly asked, annoied._

_It was the 100th time this week that she called her._

_"I was wondering if you could be on the show..." The host asked, neviously._

_Deadly sighed._

_"Give me one good reason why I should-"_

_"Zim's on it," The insane hosttest said._

_Deadly's eyes grew big in a fangirl matter._

_"Good enough for me," She said in a hypire fangirl voice._

_

* * *

Deadly was holding a random bomb. She looked around the place. _

_"Now where's that place that has a chubby host that keeps getting people from awsome works and the creator hold agiest their will to stay on the stupid freakin' show so she can get good ratings and just to be mean?" Deadly asked herself._

_She planed to put a bomb in one of the foodstuff that she kepts eatting so she'll exploied._

_She saw her ate Gir like a sundade. Gir was now inside the evil fat host's spoon filled stoach singing the doom song._

_She was to go to that studio when she axidently tripped. The bomb then had five seconds to exploied._

_"Oh, crap," Deadly said._

_She turned her eyes blood red. A shadow consumed her._

_Then, half of the set exploied. Deadly then got the shadow to flung Dib's glasses off of him and far from reach. She smirked._

_Then, the comericals were over._

_"And we're back!" The host said, insanely._

_The host's eyes sifted a little to see the smokeing background._

_"Pay no heed to the smoldering background!" She said quickly/nerviously/insanely._

_"I hope noone got hurt," Said a spikey haired teen boy said, looking around the halfly distroied area._

_"My glasses! Where are mine glasses?!"_

_The host and the teen being hold agiest his will looked to see Dib, looking for his glasses._

_A green skined boy was laughing at his blindness. He looked a bit older then Dib with black hair, blue eyes, green skin(duh) and dressed in a magenta shirt with light pink sleaves that had points on the tops, black gloves, black jeans and black boots._

_Deadly chuckled in the shadow, since his very pain is her asument._

_"Never mind that now!" The host yelled insanely._

_Dib managed to find his glasses. The others looked at her, blankly._

_"We must play a game," She said with a sense of dark power, "...OF DOOM!"_

_Yugi sighed._

_"Dear Ra she said doom," He said under his breath._

_"I don't like where this is going..." Dib said, neviously._

_"AND," The host said, increasing supense for the viewers,"we have a speceial super awsome guest to help out. Say hello to our new game host, DEADLY!"_

_"That's a horrible name."_

_Deadly twiched a little. She can't stand anyone who make fun of her name. Her insanity had tooken over._

_"SILENCE!" The host yelled._

_Then, Deadly looked like Nny in one of his insane modes._

_"Welcome Deadly!" The host said as if she was some famous person, rather then an insane girl that has an intesticy to kill anyone._

_The random hole opened._

_Deadly rolled her eyes._

_"I'll take another way," She sneered._

_She got the shadow to got her out of her hiding place. She appeared next to her least favorite person in her life._

_"AHHH!" He sceamed._

_"Ok, who was the fool who made fun of mine name?" Deadly asked._

_Everyone pointed to Zim._

_He gulped._

_Deadly smirked._

_"YOU!" Deadly sneered, pointing at Zim, "YOU will be our first victim, I MEAN player. Yes, player is what I meant."_

_"No it wasn't!" Zim yelled, sounding a bit scared of the child._

_Deadly death glaired him._

_"DON'T CORRECT ME!" Deadly yelled/sneered._

_"Doma, you do know you aren't allowed to kill off characters on public TV, right?" Yugi asked, nevouisly._

_"Screw the rules, I have green hair," The host said, pointing to her hair._

_"No you don't," Yugi said, since the host's hair was blue._

_"SILENCE!" The insane host yelled at Yugi._

_All but Deadly had a look of frozened fear on their faces._

_"Deadly," The insane host asked her sweetly, "what is the name of the game?"_

_"Death chair." Deadly sneered, "The contestants all sit bound in different chairs, and whoever is last to die wins!"_

_"That's an awful game!" Dib yelled._

_"Too bad," Deadly sneered, "you're playing too."_

_"Um, I think it's best if we played a game that won't be a giant homicide," Yugi said, quickly._

_"**FINE!**" The insane host yelled,"let's play a SAFE game."_

_She turned her back, muttering, "Party pooper..."_

_"Well excuss me for vauling life!" Yugi yelled._

_"COWARD!"_

_Everyone looked at Zim._

_"You would know ZIM would just win!" He pointed out._

_The evil insane Deadly rolled her eyes._

_"He's a moron," Deadly's dark side told her._

_"You know all players still would have to die, right?" Dib pointed out._

_"I AM ZIM!" Zim shouted as if he never spoken._

_"Are you even listening?!" Dib yelled._

_"Your head is HUGE!"_

_Dib muttered something about if Zim was a treat to earth._

_Deadly got an idea._

_"Fine," Deadly said with fake sweetness, "I have a new game."_

_The guys looked at her._

_"It's called the trust game," She said with insane evil tone._

_"That's sounds innocent enough..." Dib said with releif._

_Deadly smirked, then got out a rope._

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER..._**

_"I TAKE THAT BACK! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"_

_Dib was dangleing tied on a weak rope. It was over some mutanted chocolate._

_Deadly smirked. Even her semi-sane half was enjoying this._

_"I like this game!"_

_Evil Deadly, still angery, picked up Zim and throw him in the tank._

_"HA! Sevres you right, you jerk!" Dib yelled._

_"IT BURRRNNNSSSS!!!!!!!!!"_

_You could see the choclate burning his skin._

_"How are they supossed to win?" Yugi asked._

_"How am I supossed to know," Evil Deadly sneered._

_"You created the game!"_

_Deadly got out her giant dagger knife and pointed it at Yugi, who looked as scared as heck._

_"I just want to hurt people," She sneered._

_The insane host sighed._

_"If only Nny was here..." She muttered under her breath._

_Deadly's evil side died down. Deadly gave a hugh smile._

_"He's mine brother!" She said in a gir-isk voice._

_"HURRAY!" The insane host yelled with joy._

_She looked at the show timer._

_"Well, that's all the time we have today," She said like she was hosting a kiddie show, "see you next time!"_

_"THE CHOCOLATE! IT'S ALIVE!"_

_Everyone turned to see a chocolate blob monster that was hunting down Zim down for no reason._

_"... Time for a word from our sponsers!" The insane host yelled._

_Then, it went to the sponser thing._

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"_Man, that was stupid what I said back there,_" Deadly thoughed, "_I'm not even the same species as him._"

Deadly sighed.

"_I never though all of them had issues with fangirls..._"

Her thoughs were interuppted when a knock was herd on her blood stained bed room door.

She opened to see Nny standing in front of her door.

"We have a show to go to in five minutes," Nny told her.

Deadly got all of the weponds that spewed the most blood and left the place.

"Oh, by the way," Nny said, "tell your master thanks from getting me off the Oprah whimpry show from hell."

Deadly gave a small smile. Only Doomsbury was the only one that didn't get parized by her phsyic fatty powers of fat, even when she tried. That made her so crazy that she blowed up spilling raining food chuncks, spoons, blood and Gir.

Doomsbury was watching them, board.

"Time for them to go..."

* * *

Deadly, Nny and Doomsbury were in front of the stage.

"Ok, now to play wheel of death!" Deadly yelled.

Nny looked at the random dagger.

"You can do it if you want to..." She told Nny.

Nny smirked then flung the dagger.

**BAM!**

Deadly looked at what the dagger hit.

It was Inseptor Gadget. Some of them though the show was great, but not to Deadly.

She thoughed that it always about a dumb assed retard that always got the credit for sloving the cases that Dr.Claw set up while his Neice and dog did all the work.

Deadly smirked.

"Let's go," She sneered.

She grabbed Nny and pulled him into the portal. Doomsbury walked in, board.

(an: This one, I don't really lothe. I think it's Ok. But, I only did this because 1. I was having writer's block and 2. Inspector Gadget annoyes me. K, r&r but no flames. Deadly'll do horrible pain and sufering on you.)


	10. inspector deadget part 2

(an: Ok, now to answear reviews:

Dr fan-... I barely understood a word you typed out. I didn't kill of KP, Ea-insainity did. I like totailly spies and winx club, and Nerous likes super team hypire force go!. Besides, I hadn't watch that before.

k, we begin. You get it by now.

Deadly, Doomsbury (c) Me

Nny, Dib (c) JV

inspetor gadget (c) some dude.)

Deadly were in front of the MAD headquators. Deadly smirked.

"I'm going to disguised myself," Deadly said.

Her eyes turned blood red. Shadows covered her body.

"We'll be working for a good villian until it's time," Deadly said.

The shadow gulped her whole. Nny went in the building.

Doomsbury watched the shadow fused in Deadly's skin, board. Deadly was screaming in pain. Her body took a different shape. Blood stained a bit on the ground.

Deadly was in a different form. It was the disguise she wore at the beginning of the first espiode of the season.

She got out a sword.

"I had a job to do," She said.

She left. Doomsbury sifted her eyes to see if anyone was watching.

"It's safe to come out," Doomsbury said in her board tone.

Dib came out of hiding.

"When do we go with them?" He asked.

"When they need us," Doomsbury said.

She grabbed Dib and dragged him.

"Where are you taking me?!?!?" Dib yelled.

"Someplace..."

* * *

"Are you sure you can get that Inspector?" 

Dr. Claw was facing Nny and Deadly.

"Yes," Deadly sneered, "We'll make sure of it."

"Ummmmmmmmmm, can I asked something?" Nny asked.

Dr. Claw looked at him, blankly.

"Yes?"

"What the heck are you always after a dumb-assed retart? He can't do crap."

Dr. Claw looked at them.

"Time'll tell," He sneered.

* * *

The head office looked at Gadget. He passed him a random note. 

"Dr. Claw has a doom day device. Stop him at all cost. This message'll self distructed." Gadget read.

He passed the note to the cheif.

It exploied.

"I got to stop doing that..." Cheif said, coughing off smoke.

"Uncle Gadget," Laura(an: I had idea what the heck is her real name is) said,"what if spies appeared agian?"

"No need to worry," Gadget said, "I can spot a MAD anget a mile away."

"Sure you can," Brain though with scarcasuim.

They left. Then, two young adults came.

One was a twenty year old girl with long white hair, blue eyes, pale skin and dressed in a black blood stain mini dress and long blood slattered boots. She looked femmine and hot.

The other was a tall lanky man with black messy hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and dressed in all black.

"Were here to help Gadget," The woman said.

Cheif blushed a little.

"Sure you can," he said, a bit heart-struck.

The woman smirked, then took off with the man.

* * *

Deadly and Nny went to where Gadget is. 

"All we got to is lead him to the mashion and kill him there," Deadly sneered, "then were done."

Nny gave a smug smirked.

"We can slipt the blood 50/50," Deadly said.

Nny shugged, then went in front of the place.

She went up to Gadget.

"Hello there," She said.

"..."

"We are here to help you," Deadly said.

Nny gave a 'I want to kill you' look. Brain looked scared.

But due to the fact that Gadget's an idiot, He didn't notice.

"Acurding to this notice," Gadget said, "We had to be on the look out for anyone named Deadly and Johnny C."

"Mine name's Debbie," Deadly said, "and this is mine sidekick, Kyle."

Nny shugged. He felt something told him 'not yet'.

* * *

Gadget went in a dark room inside. The door closed shut. Deadly and Nny gave Gadget evil smiles in the dark. 

Gadget looked scared. Deadly was about to killed him when something grabbed the three.

They looked to see Dr. Claw.

"Time to get the treats out," He sneered.

* * *

Doomsbury looked at the sky, with her eyes wide opened. 

Dib looked at her. Doomsbury blinked, turning her eyes to her normal state.

"I guess we had to help them," Doomsbury commented.

Dib nodded, then they went to Dr. Claw's mashion.

* * *

Deadly was chained to the wall, unconious with her side bleeding. Nny was trapped in a cage with Gadget. 

"Deadly got chained, I'm stuck with you," Nny muttered under his breath.

Dr. Claw went up to Deadly.

"This child's power is strong," He sneered.

He got some of skin sample and smirked.

"I can't wait to used it," He sneered.

He left the place.

"I had no idea why that little girl has something Dr. Claw wants?" Gadget asked stupidly.

Nny twiched, then got out a dagger.

"Time to put an end to him," He thoughed.

Nny then killed Gadget. His blood stained the cage.

Then, Deadly's black gem glowed. She opened her eyes to see nonething but a white glow.

Nny looked at her, scared.

* * *

Doomsbury went to the front of the prisoner room. She looked board. Dib was at her side. 

"Shouldn't we-"

Dib got cut off when Doomsbury touched the door. It feel to the ground. On the back of it was an ash and blood mixed stain in the centre.

Dib looked at this blankly.

"..."

"Let's get going," Doomsbury said dryly.

She grabbed Dib by the collar and went inside.

Nny was out of the cage. His dagger was gone. Most of the place was stained in blood.

Deadly wasn't there. She wasn't chained. The chains were brock into two.

"I feel sorry for everyone else in here," Doomsbury said.

She faced the two boys.

"With Deadly gone, I guess we had to do with our talents." Doomsbury said.

She got out her spell book.

"I can cast spells," Doomsbury said, "Nny can do some things that may stop our enemies and Dib-"

She faced Dib.

"You can do something that not even I can't do."

Dib looked confused. Doomsbury led the two out of the place.

* * *

They were almost to Dr. Claw, but they were out numbered. Doomsbury cast spells that made them useless while Dib foughted them off. 

"You can defeat us, you whacky fool," The remainning army sneered.

"I woundn't had said that if I were you," Doomsbury said.

They turned to see a really ticked off Nny. He then killed them all out of rage.

The two boys went on. Doomsbury faced their corspes.

"I warned you," She said in a board tone.

* * *

The three were in Dr. Claw's office. 

"Well, well, well." He sneered.

He pressed a button on his desk. A bunch of mental arms grabbed them.

Dr. Claw went up to them and smirked.

"I'll make those arms distroy your bodies," He sneered.

"YOU FREAKIN' JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dib yelled.

"Nonething can break through this place," Dr. Claw sneered, "you'll all be-"

He got cut off when the wall blowed up.

He turned to see a girl.

It had messy white hair, blood red eyes that looked demon like, blood red demon horns, a sherded heart with a glowing black gem on her forehead, black blood stained demon wings, two blood stained fangs, pale skin and dressed in a tattered version of Deadly's dress. She looked like a demon. She was holding a demon version of the giant dagger knife.

Nny and Dib looked at her wide eyed. Dr. Claw looked at her with fear in his eyes. Doomsbury looked board.

She gave Dr. Claw an evil smile.

"What do you want?" He sneered.

"You had mine master," The demon girl sneered, "You're going to pay."

Dr. Claw got out a blade.

"Your toying with me."

The two battled to the death. The demon was winning. Dr. Claw's body fell to the ground, almost dead.

The demon gave Dr. Claw an evil smile. She then killed him. His blood stained all over the place.

The demon then colasped to the ground.

Her demon features died down to reviled Deadly. She looked completely scarred. Only soft breaths were coming out of her mouth.

Doomsbury picked Deadly up. A shadow took her giant dagger knife inside.

* * *

They left the demention. Due to the fact that Laura and Brain didn't like the fact of standing second fiddle, they didn't felt much greif.

The audeance gave an appluase. Deadly shugged, then went home.

(an: That chapter was a bit scary? Now, all I need is some show suggestion I can use and I'm on mine way with this fic.)


	11. deadbot boy part one

(an: Now, to reply the reviews:

spoon-lord/ seven the happy toast man- Look, I only didn't kill off the EVIL BABY SHOW because of a fic that connects to it. Dora's the main villian. And some things happened. Bad things. Things that make mine fellow Dora haters review 'YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'. I'll update that once I upload a new crossover series and a parody.

Little lucy- Um, I didn't see enough of that.

Deadly, Doomsbury (c) me

Nny, Dib(c) JV

Deathly (c) EA-insanity

robot boy (c) some guy

K, we begin.)

Deadly rubbed her eyes. She was watching another espiode of the best show on earth.

She colasped on her bed. She fell asleep.

* * *

_Deadly was chained to a wall. Dark forces trapped her. _

_The only thing that wasn't trapped was Deadly's eyes. They felt weak._

_She looked to see Nny, Deathly and Dib chained to a wall. Doomsbury was trapped. She looked board._

_A dark figure got out a blade and smirked. He cut Doomsbury side five times._

_Deadly's eyes widened. Doomsbury colasped to the ground, dead._

_Deadly felt like she was going to cry. _

_The figure smirked._

_"I'll have you all in mine doom filled tourcer," It sneered._

_

* * *

_

Deadly's eyes shot opened. She looked at her hands. They bled.

"..."

She looked at her blood covered hands. She looked worried.

"Not this..." She said, with a scared tone.

She then herd a voice.

"Deadly."

Deadly nodded, got gloves over her hands.

* * *

She looked at the audeance. Deadly shot a dagger at the wheel.

BAM!

Deadly said the worlds said 'robot boy'.

She shrugged, then went to the portal.


	12. deadbot boy part 2

(an: Sorry for the short chap. I'l put in more plot in here. And I hope I get reviews.

Deadly, Doomsbury (c) me

Nny, Dib (c) JV

robot boy (c) not me

we begin...NOW!)

Deadly and the others were in where ever the heck is that crappy show is. Deadly remained silent.

Nny looked down at her hands.

"Why are you wearing gloves?"

The other two looked down at them.

"M-my hands felt cold," Deadly said nevously.

Doomsbury and the others just shrugged.

Deadly slowly walked behind them. Her shadow had blood red demon eyes. It was staring at her.

* * *

Three kids were sitting on a step. 

One was a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a white t-shirt with a red line through it, blue jeans and white sneaks.

One was a girl with black hair in buns, blue eyes, brown skin and dressed in a blue dress and white go go boots.

One was a guy with orange hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneaks.

Deadly(in her human disguise) and Doomsbury went in front of them. Gus went goo-goo eyed on Doomsbury.

"Well hello there, pretty lady," Gus said.

Doomsbury looked board.

"Me and mine sister would like to see robot boy," She commented dryly.

Gus let in her in the house. Doomsbury went in, along with Deadly.

"I don't trust those two," Lola said.

* * *

Nny and Dib were trapped in Dr. Kamikazi's clutches. 

"Was being captured part of the plan?" Dib commented.

"...No."

The villian smirked.

"With this bait, there's nobody that can stop me," He sneered.

He laughed miatcally.

"Just hope the others can find us," Nny commented.

* * *

Doomsbury hold the robot's shut down body. Gus was flirting with her. Deadly looks like she was going to puck. 

Then, Doomsbury picked the robot and took it with them.

"We had something to do," She commented in her board tone.

Deadly left. Her shadow went around his body and shallowed Gus hole. A muffled blood curdled scream was herd.

* * *

Doomsbury grabbed Tommy. 

"We had to get to your rival's lair with robot boy fast," Doomsbury said.

Tommy and Lola looked at.

"No, I'm not in any alies with him, I just him stop."

She super adivated robot boy and they left.

* * *

Doomsbury was hold agiest a wall. She looked board. 

"Nonething can stop me," He sneered.

Then, Deadly stabbed him on the back. He colasped to the ground. Blood stained his body.

"Ok, I think it's time for us to leave...now," Doomsbury said.

Deadly's shadow coughed up Gus' body. It was stabbed and blood stained a lot.

"YES! The Eric Cartman rip off is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly yelled.

The others left. Doomsbury and the others left.

"I'll catch up," Deadly said.

She went on her knees and coughed up blood. She felt pain inside, but not a scrach was on her.

(an: No flames. BTW, I never saw SP before.)


	13. viva deadta part 1

(an: Ok, time to answear review:

J bobby- Thanks, but I hadn't watch much MegasXLR, but if you want to see at least one of the characters died, you can read a page off of Grim tales. Grim reaps his soul. Death not atucally show, but hinted.

Now, on with the (c)s.

Deadly, Doomsbury (c) me

fic ranferenced (c) bleedman

Halloween Town (c) Tim Burton

Grim (c) Maxwell atoms

Nny, Dib (c) JV

viva pinta (c) evil jerks)

Now, on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Deadly stayed hiddened in her bedroom. She felt her pain getting wrost. Now, her face was covered in blood, but that's not all.

She now had four arms with claws on them, tiny quills coming out of her back and fangs slowly growing in. She got a coat to hide them all if she had to come out.

"Is this what Mini feels like when got killed off by Oogie during that battle?" She asked herself.

Doomsbury opened the door.

"You had to come out some time," She said in a board tone.

Deadly sighed. She got her coat on and went outside.

* * *

Nny and Dib were talking in front of the door. They were looking around the fall setting. 

"So," Dib asked, "you know Grim?"

"Yeah," Nny admitted, "I saw him sometimes during...things."

Dib shrugged. He saw Deadly killed off other things and trying to kill him, so death doesn't bother him much anymore.

"I met him at mine time at Megaville."

Nny shugged.

"Whatever..."

Doomsbury came out with Deadly, who was wearing a coat over her body.

"The wind's slowly making it cold for her," Doomsbury said in her board tone.

The others shrugged, then went on.

Deadly coughed up more blood.

* * *

Deadly went up to the audeacne.

She remained silent. She simpley shot the dagger at the wheel.

BAM!

It hit Viva pinata.

Deadly had a hidden smirk.

"Finally," She muttered.

(an: I end it here, to increase more supence. No flames, get it?)


	14. viva deadta part 2

(an: Going to answear reviews now!:

Homestarfan- Sorry, I hadn't seen much of it before. But, you can read Bleedman's comic 'The Forgotton'. It only had two pages so far, but it has been hinted that some or all characters died. Man, I advertised for bleedman comics a lot.

spoonlord15- Yes, but they also had a cartoon too. It freakin' sucks.

Now, for (c) thing:

Deadly, Doomsbury (c) me

Nny, Dib (c) JV

Viva pinta (c) the idiot who made it

We can begin now)

Deadly and the others were in the place where an ever popular kids game came from.

"This is going to be easy," Deadly said.

She got out four sticks.

"All we need are sticks and candy crazed kids," She said.

Nny looked at the only part that wasn't covered.

"Why is your face so...pale?"

Deadly faced him.

"I hadn't got much sun," She commented.

Nny shrugged. Doomsbury got a roll of clear tape.

"We had to get you a good disguise..."

* * *

The pintas of Pinata Island were playing with something. Then, a shadow leared toward them. 

It looked evil. They then looked up to see a pinta.

It looked like a shadow with two lumps on her side. It looked at them.

"I had a surprize for you all," She said in an evil tone.

All of the pinatas are idiots(expect for Les), so they didn't know the evil stence. The figure left.

Les made squeaky noises.

"I'm sure the new guy's nice," One of the pintas said.

Les rolled his eyes. He left.

* * *

All of the cast(but Les) went to a dark room. 

"Where the heck are we?" One of them asked.

The lights turned on to see Nny. He has a smirk on his face.

He hunged them all up.

Deadly had an evil smirk.

We can see her shadow distroying them all. They screamed blood curlded screams.

Deadly picked up the candy they dropped.

"BLOOD CANDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deadly yelled.

Everyone else gave her a werid'd out look.

"Let's go," Doomsbury said.

They nodded, then left.

Deadly curlded up in a cacoon. She felt more pain as everything went black.


	15. untittled part 1

(an: Ok, I hope I get more reviews next chap. (c)s:

Deadly, Doomsbury(c) me

Nny, Dib(c) JV

K, we begin)

Deadly is hiddened in her bedroom. She hadn't come out since the day before.

"Is Deadly hiding something?" Dib asked Doomsbury.

Doomsbury looked at him, board.

"Like, you know, some paranormal serect?"

"No," Doomsbury said in a board tone.

She walked on. Nny looked at her.

"_How are we sure Doomsbury's telling the truth? She doesn't had emotions to show that she's hiding something_," He thoughted.

* * *

Deadly looked around her room. She was slowly turning into the thing worst then she ever was. 

"I must find Deathly," Deadly said, "it's the only way."

She sighed. Blood tears stained her cheaks.

* * *

Doomsbury went in to Deadly's room. Deadly hid her slowly mutanting body in a coat.

"Last show kill off," Doomsbury said, "then we find Deathly."

Deadly nodded. She looked at her ceiling.

"_This time,_" She sneered in her mind, "_I make sure the death's painful._"

(an: I'll end here. This is a myserty death. Yay. No bloody flames.)


	16. untittled part 2

(an: Ok, I hope I get more reviews. Now disclamer:

Deadly, Doomsbury (c) me

Dib, Nny (c) J.V

mystery toon (c) its owner.

we begin now)

Deadly was in a cheerful place. It looked like one of those kiddie drawings.

Deadly's un hidded eyes widened.

"She isn't... dead?"

Dib made a look of confuion. Doomsbury looked board.

"Oh crap," Nny said.

Dib looked at Doomsbury.

"This is Dora's brainwashing show," Doomsbury said in a board tone.

She faced him. She looked board.

"I guess I had some explainning to do," She said in her board tone.

Dib listened in full adtention.

"Like your enemy, Dora does plan to take over this useless planet," She said in a board tone.

Dib's eyes widened.

"She only act the sweet girl to brainwashed the poor defenless kids in her evil power. Unlike him, she is more powerful, stronger, evil."

Dib looked around the setting.

"What the bloody heck's the show rated?"

"Y," Doomsbury said.

Dib looked at her blankly.

"..."

Deadly reload her gun.

"Time for one last round..." She sneered.

* * *

They were walking around the evil area in disguise when they herd a random noise. 

"Oh great," Deadly muttered, "it's that bloody fox."

Nny got out a dagger.

A fox with a mask on was about to do something stupid when Nny stabbed a dagger in his heart.

"OH MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled in a blood curlded scream.

The fox then died.

"I wonder why they never though that..." Nny muttered under his breath.

"Y rating," Deadly commented.

She ran up to a path.

"I'll fine the evil witch," She sneered, "you take care of the rest."

* * *

Deadly was facing a black castle. She ran in. 

She looked around to see if the evil brat was there.

"I know your there, witch," She sneered.

Dora went in front of her with a blood stained dagger at hand.

"I see you got stronger since we last met," She said in a sneering tone.

A bunch of demons serounded Deadly.

"But so did I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Deadly foughted off the demons.

* * *

Dib and Doomsbury were conored by Dora's evil henchmen. 

Dib was screaming like a girl. Doomsbury looked board.

Then, a bunch of daggers went through them. Some of them swear in spanish before they died.

They looked to see Nny.

"They are all bloody annoying," He sneered.

Dib looked around the blood stained area. He looked at Doomsbury.

"Same creatior?"

"Same creatior."

He looked at Nny blankly.

"..."

* * *

Deadly looked about to colasped dead. Dora smirked. 

"If you reviled your true form, you can distroy me easily," She sneered.

Deadly knowed she was taunting her. She looked at Dora.

Dora was about to used her dagger one last time when a ball hit her head.

She turned to see Dib.

"Well isn't the most pathic earth's hope," She sneered.

Dib got out a really good wepond this time.

"I won't let you take over this planet without a fight," He sneered.

Dora toyed with him as Deadly watched them battled to the death.

* * *

Dora had Dib in a conor. A dagger was pointing at him. 

"I always wanted to killed off the most pathic big headed idiot in all dementions," She sneered.

Dib twiched a little.

"MY HEAD'S NOT-"

He then colasped on the ground, almost dead.

Dora smirked. She was about to killed him off when a shadow dagger went on her shoulder.

She turned to see Deadly hidden in a shadow. Her eyes were blood red.

"I should kill off the Dib stink, not you," She sneered

Dora got her dagger.

"You don't scared me," She sneered.

Deadly got all of her shadow demons to grabbed Dora and nearly tear her to sreads.

She faced Deadly with an evil gleam in her eye.

"You think my death shall stop me?" She sneered weakly.

Her own blood stained her body.

"Well I'll come back," She went on, " but that time, I won't be easily defeated by death."

She laughed miatcally. Then, she colasped on the ground. Her entire body was stained in her own blood. Deadly watched her enemy died in front of her eyes.

Deadly smirked. She blinked and the shadow demons disappeared.

Dib looked at Deadly.

"Your eyes are still blood red," Dib commented.

Deadly faced him.

"I had an error with my eyes," She said.

Her tone sounded like it came from the pits of heck.

"And you-"

Deadly death glaired him.

"I had a cold," She sneered, "and if you tell a singal soul about this, you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

Dib gulped, then went out of there.

She faced the screan.

"Don't get any bloody ideas," She sneered.

She then walked out of there, killing off the remainning cast.

(an: It was a popular demand. Besides, I like those last bloody battles. Now, the season finaile is up after this. no bloody flames allowed.)


	17. season finial part 1

(an: Ok, it's the series finile. I hope I get reviews. disclamer:

Deadly, Doomsbury, Dark(c) me

Dib, Nny (c) J.V

Deathly (c) EA-insanity

we begin now)

Deadly felt her trasnformations stronger and more powerful then before.She can barely hide them from any type eyes.

She sighed. If she wanted to get control on herself, she might as well to go on to find the real star.

She got all the things to hide herself and left her bedroom.

* * *

Doomsbury and the others were at a castle in a pit of heck. 

Doomsbury looked board at the sight.

"Doomsbury and Nny can watch gaurd," Deadly said, "Dib, go find the guy behind this."

"What abou-"

Deadly faced him.

"I had some unfinished buiness to do," She sneered.

She went in the building. Dib went in a different way. Doomsbury and Nny watched them leave.

* * *

Deadly looked around the area. She saw her brother Dark standing in front of her. 

"Well isn't my little sister," He sneered.

"I was freakin' created before you," Deadly sneered.

Dark only gave his sister a cold smirk.

"You think your older," He sneered, "but you can't even had control over yourself."

Deadly looked at her brother with evil eyes.

"I can control myself," She sneered in a cold tone.

Dark got out his demons.

"I had things to do with your little bat friend," He said in a cold tone, "so I'll leave you here for later."

Deadly twiched. She felt complete pain over her body as her hidious transformaiton was completing, ripping out of the cover.

* * *

Dib looked scared as heck. All of Dark's demons were going to kill him. He felt like his life was going to reach an end. 

He then felt a hand pulled him away from it. He saw all their heads 'spold.

Dib turned to see Doomsbury and Nny, who was holding a bunch of random bombs.

He looked at them blankly.

"..."

Doomsbury just looked board.

"We must find Deathly, now," She said in her board tone.

Nny nodded, then ran off.

"Why the heck is Deathly so inportant?"

Doomsbury faced him, but the board expression was still on her face.

"I can explained about that once the time is right," She simplely said.

Dib blinked, but went on.

* * *

A vampire bat was trapped in a cage. 

She had dirty blonde hair tied in a low ponytail with brown swrils, beautiful shapfire blue eyes, light brown fur with white on her stomach and black velet wings. She was the size of any other bat.

She was chained to the wall. She death glaired Dark who simplely smirked.

"Let out of the stupid freakin' cage you bad-assed jerk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

Dark death glaired her.

"You should watch what you say sometimes," He sneered, "it can lead to the bloody pits of heck."

"Like you care," Deathly sneered.

Dark watched the heros in his crystle ball.

"They are going to play with the atucally strong demons," He sneered.

"Your not bad for an anti-hero," Deathly said with a smirk.

Dark death glaired her.

"I'm no hero," He sneered, "Once I take the little pest out of the way, I can take place with the tallest's mission and I can distroy this little shrimp as long as this planet. They shall learn the true meaning of power."

He laughted miatcally.

"Why hadn't you used the strong demons in the first place?" Deathly asked.

Dark ingore her and watch his evil plan come unfold.

* * *

The stronger demons serounnded the three. 

"Were not going to get out of this alive?" Dib asked.

Doomsbury said nonething.

"And there stronger then the last ones, so you can't make their heads 'spold," She said to Nny.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The demons were about to kill them when a demon blade went through them. Blood stained their skin.

They turned to see a demon.

She had messy blood stained white hair, blood red demon alien eyes, pale skin dripping in blood, four matcenital spider legs, tenticals out of her back, blood red demon horns, blood stained demon wings, blood stain fangs, two tenical eyes on her shoulder, blood stained adtenies, blood red koulala ears, four arms with blood stain claws on them, all demon features and dressed in a completely toarned light magenta dress with blood slattered all over it.

She was holding a giant demon sword dagger knife thing with blood dripping all over it.

She looked at them and smirked evilly.

"Looks I get little play things to play with," She sneered.

(an: cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deadly has Mini's powers. werid. I wonder how her demon form looks in bleedman style... anyways, review but no flames.)


	18. season final part 2

(an: Ok, to answear reviews:

Ea-insanity: thanks, though I like to used my own creativeness unless asked. I'll used a bit of it though.

(c) thing:

Deadly, Doomsbury, Dark (c) me

Deathly (c) Ea-insanity

Dib, Nny (c) JV

Now, we begin.)

"What the heck's that thing?!?!?!?!?!" Nny asked.

"That's Deadly."

The other two looked at her.

"I guess I have some explainning to do..."

* * *

Deathly sighed. She saw how the villian rant on his plan. She may used it to her advantage, but she was trapped. 

She looked at Dark. He had a smirk on his face.

Deathly then got an idea.

"Hey, you wanna play Monoploly to passed the time of your evil plan to be unfold?" Deathly asked.

Dark faced her.

"Let me think, ummmmmmmmmm, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Deathly's eyes widened.

"You think I'm one of those villians that'll fall for any hero's trick because of the 'good always win' rule?" He asked in a sneer.

"Ummmmmmmmm...yeah," She said.

"I would say that your creator needs to watch more serious stuff," Dark sneered, "otherwise you'll learn the true meanning of evil."

Deathly tried to struggled free, but failed.

"The more you struggle, the more the chains strain the bloody life out of you," Dark commented darkly.

Deathly gasped, then stopped struggling.

* * *

Doomsbury looked at the creature. 

"Are you sure that's-"

The creature clawed at Dib. His arm nearly got cut off.

"Possitive," Doomsbury said.

Dib backed away from the mutated Deadly.

"You never explained anything," Nny commented, "just aruged with Dib if that's who you think it is."

Doomsbury faced Nny, board.

"Ok, Deadly," She commented, "make sure he doesn't make any more intrupptions."

The creature did what been told.

"Squee..."

"You see, there's more to Deadly then meets the eye. She has two powers no one knows about: the power to resit death, making her gain other powers and become even stronger, and this powerfuerl demon form."

The two guys' eyes widened.

Doomsbury looked at them, then went on.

"It only gets released when she's either consumed by anger or when a threat's near by. She goes through tource in her body completely. The only way she could get free is she can free Deathly."

"Does it had to-"

"No," She told Nny.

"Then why is Deathly involded?"

Doomsbury looked at him.

"She has something to anger Deadly, since, dispite the fact that she does has an intenicy to kill people, she wants venage on whoever kidnapped her. She bears a grudge on most people, as she was born like that."

The boys looked scared out of their wits.

"Unfortunatlly for us, Deadly lost her control on this form, as do I," Doomsbury said, in a board tone.

"How come she's not killing us?" Nny asked.

"She hasn't lost complete control yet," Doomsbury commented blankly, "she tried to hold on it long enough before it's too late."

"You know everything, do you?"

"Yes I do," She said in a board tone.

Monster Deadly sniffed something.

"Time to find prey," She sneered.

She disappeared in the dark.

"She has as many powerful, useful and distrutive powers," She commented, "we must find Deathley before it's too late."

(an: Sorry if it's too short. please review a lot to find out what happens next.)


End file.
